


Crying Wolves (!Santa Clause! Jack Frost X Oceana Hokkaido)

by OceanWaterFrost4444



Series: No More Pain [1]
Category: Santa Clause (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanWaterFrost4444/pseuds/OceanWaterFrost4444
Summary: Give your opinions on this as a comment.
Relationships: Jack Frost (Santa Clause)/Original Character(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Series: No More Pain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611619
Comments: 1





	Crying Wolves (!Santa Clause! Jack Frost X Oceana Hokkaido)

Jack threw the golden chain necklace with a charm of his first and last name attached to it half way between himself and the forest edge. A red-brown fox dashed from the thicket of forest plants and took the necklace in her mouth. The vixen stared at the man as he jumped to his feet “No!” he shouted as the fox turned and ran back into the forest. Jack followed quickly. The vixen stopped in a clearing where a pond rippled in the breeze. Her eyes were unusual, the left eye dull blue and the right eye dull green-blue. The sun made the red, black, and white fur on the vixen seem to glow. She streaked across the grass and into the water, soaking her fur in water. In the center of the pond, she dropped the necklace into the water. Jack quickly dove into the water, diving under to get the necklace. The vixen swam out of the pond the way she came in. Navy blue light formed from her body and she transformed into a beautiful young lady with three thin claw marks over her left eye. She wore a black crop top and short jean shorts with torn-looking leg holes.   
After a few seconds, she dove into the water in search of the strange human. Through the murk of the water at the bottom of the lake, the woman saw Jack struggling against dark tentacles that were wrapped around his body. He began to panic, letting air bubbles float from his nose and mouth. He writhed in attempt to escape. His hands dug at the dark pond squid. Suddenly, Jacks body gave one last twitch before he went unconscious. That was even worse, the woman knew. She pulled the hunting knife from the sheathe on her left hip. She did a clean slice down the tentacles, and a shrill screech echoed through the water. The pond squid’s tentacles released Jack and sank back into the mud. The woman felt burning in her chest. She needed to surface. But she couldn’t surface yet. The woman wrapped her arms around Jack and swam to the surface. She dragged him onto the bank and formed her phone in her hand before calling her brother “Leecen? Yeah. I sorta need your assistance.”


End file.
